


Light the Way

by SilentLinkandFairy (KotoneJunan)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: M/M, Post-Game, noncanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoneJunan/pseuds/SilentLinkandFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but Link and Volga getting trapped somewhere like a cave or something, and Link having to cuddle up next to Volga because he's so warm (or like hatesex in the cavern because they blame each other for getting trapped, that works too). - Prompt taken from Tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light the Way

                Link was relatively sure that Hylia had a really sick sense of humor. He's stuck in the Edin Caves, slowly shivering himself into death. The cavern had caved in, trapping him under the mountain with no viable way out. Without the heat of the lava, Link would surely freeze in a few hours.

                After trekking through the dark caves with only the light of the crystals, he comes across rumbling curses, as Link freezes.  _Shit._  He wants to hide, but he's too late.

                "You." There's anger in his voice, but Link is too cold to care at this point. He inclines his head, shivering helplessly in the growing chill of the air. Volga is staring at him as he rubs his hands together, before blowing a breath to warm them. As the Dragon Knight observes, he finally pays attention to the chilly air. Considering his state as a dragon, Volga was mostly immune to the chill air, but he often forgot that not all creatures were.

                "Get over here." He grumbles. While he'd much rather slay the elfling, he's proven to be competent more than once, and was much smaller than he. And while he may have been wily, the hero was too honorable to let him die here without breaking truce, if they so chose to set one up.

                Taking the chilled fingers in his hand, he has to marvel at how small the elfling is, blowing out a breath of human-temperature steam to help warm the numb digits. "You humans chill so easily." The offended look the elfling gives him makes him chuckle. It would have been more threatening if he wasn't shivering so helplessly. "Fine fine. You  _elves_  chill too easily." The elf looks ready to protest, but there's a grumpy frown on his face that makes it clear he's not willing to push his boundaries while they're stuck here.

                Volga eventually finds the small camp Link had made for himself some twenty or so meters away, and he has to admire the craftsmanship of the quickly constructed crystal igloo. There's blankets in there, but very little food aside from field rations and water.

                Volga himself is carrying some field rations, and he adds them to the pile. While the dry, pasty bars were disgusting, they were at least practical, something Volga can admire in his temporary ally. The blankets are heated and his shivering quarry is placed in the blankets. Volga then reluctantly removes his armor, revealing a head of coppery gold hair that shifts like the flames he breathes.

                "So you aren't entirely useless," He rumbled, watching the blond shiver under the blankets with detached interest. "Good with your hands. How did you end up here?" He asks. He makes small talk because he hates the silence. The emptiness of it makes him want to set ablaze everything.

                Perhaps that's why this elfling bothers him so much. A veritable mute, so long as he can get away with it. A soft sound comes from the blankets, and he refocuses. "Pardon?" A slim fingertip begins to draw, using magic to draw a familiar mechanism into view. Bombchu. It would figure the pesky things were responsible.

~8~8~

                It's been days since they were trapped in here, and his frustration is mounting. The cold prevents the nimble elfling from properly exploring, and Volga even without his armor is too big for many of the places that the elfling can travel.

                "... It's been a week, and we still have no way out of this infernal hell!" He snarls, a glare directed to the ceiling as Link sniffles silently from his blankets. "And you! Speak more often! The silence is maddening!" He snarls at Link, who frowns at him angrily, before shaking his head.

                They'd had this argument more times than Volga can count, and its wearing on him. He wants to know what it is that makes the elfling so stubbornly mute - while Link is often forced to refrain from throttling the increasingly annoying Dragon Knight.

                "What on earth could possibly keep you from speaking, you impertinent, imbecilic creature!" Volga snarls finally, and Link snaps.

                " _Be. Quiet._ " Every word is laced with his magic, and it threads his jaw shut instantly. Volga's mouth tries to open, but he can't, and eventually he gives up on that particular endeavor. "I am an elf, and my power feeds off of silence," Link hissed angrily, a hand burying into his tunic and yanking him nose to nose with the angry blond."I could order you to do anything I wanted, did you know?" He asked darkly. "Do not ask again, or I will use my power on you to make you regret it." Volga is unceremoniously shoved back, and he glares in return.

                 "You want my silence?" He challenges. "Than make me shut up." Link's smirk is slightly terrifying in the light of the previous revelation.

                " _With pleasure_." Link answers, and Volga can feel a hot wave of arousal that accompanies his words, making him growl as he realizes that he had no choice in the matter as soft, cold lips meet his in a kiss hot enough to melt stone.

                Clothing is promptly discarded and thrown as far away from the dragon warrior as possible so it does not catch fire while he kisses the pale expanse of neck with a throaty growl. Link's hands are wandering, playing with the muscles over his abdomen as they flutter slightly in anticipation of the affectionate touch.

                He can't help but moan in pleasure when Link's mouth presses against his stomach, the elfling's magic digging deep to bring out his most basic, carnal desires from their slumber. The boy is smirking up at him, eyes wickedly amused as he kisses the tip of his length, drawing a groan from him.

                His eyes roll to the back of his head as his skilled tongue and lips make themselves of use, working a gentle suction over the length of his erection, blue eyes closed as he watches him continue on, his hands taking care of the rest of him while he does so.

                There's something distantly wrong with this image, Volga knows, though it's not registering in his mind quite yet as Link continues to suck him off, playing with himself as he did so. Growling, he pulls his current lover off of his shaft, taking a moment to admire his features as the elf pants, mouth open and glistening with precum all over his lips.

                Volga calls his own magic, a sudden secretion coming from his fingertips to press a finger against the rosy entrance of the blond, who whines softly, pushing back eagerly as he did so. Volga smirks, pushing a finger in with the makeshift lubrication to gently spread and scissor the panting blond as he gives a delighted squeak, biting down onto his shoulder in pleasure.

                 _Ah._  Now he remembers what he'd forgotten, freeing his shoulder from the grip of his lover to mark Link as well, to make sure the world knows Volga had claimed him as a mate. The soft sound Link makes then almost kills him right there and then, but he manages to hold off his impending orgasm.

                The elf is blindly led to his length to mount him, and Volga stretches him one last time, before pushing him down and filling him to capacity. Link gives a small sound of pain, clearly not expecting as much resistance, though Volga had expected as much. He didn't mate often enough with males to require stronger lubrication after all.

                Link is shaking and panting, all hot flesh against his in a sensual slide of bodies as Link moans and sobs softly in sheer pleasure. Volga gives him little rest however, grasping slim hips and fucking the blond brutally, a vicious grin on his features as Link cries out, arching up as he feels the pleasure and pain thread through his slim frame as he cries out, nails digging into tough skin enough to bruise.

                "Volga! Yes!" His voice only excites the dragon warrior further, the magic laced into every word giving him energy to pound harder against the small body in an attempt to render his partner's legs useless. "More!" The demand finally does him in, and he comes in a rush of white hot heat, digging his nails in enough to break skin.

 ~8~8~

Volga cannot help but glare at his now sleeping lover, who innocently returned to sleep after the actions they had preformed earlier. "You will ruin me," He murmurs into blond hair. "You are a terrifying warrior indeed."


End file.
